All Over Again
by KScaretto5
Summary: Juvia seems to be avoiding Gray. Because of that, she is in a dilemma. Gray notices, though it doesn't mind him. What happens when a certain someone appears and helps Juvia with her dilemma? oneshot based on a dream Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. But if I did own Fairy Tail, I'd have made the filler episodes appear in the manga as canon material. ;D

Pairing: Juvia/Lyon

Note: This is my first story so far. I do not want anyone to criticize my writing style or anything. Arigato :3

* * *

><p>It was a bright Sunday afternoon. Fluffy white clouds dotted the azure blue sky. As always, the streets of Magnolia were bustling with busy residents. Fairy Tail's beloved water mage, Juvia Lockser, was among them. She decided to take a stroll after completing a trecherous job the previous day. For some odd reason, Juvia had decided to not visit the guild and instead take a stroll. Her body was still sore from her previous job and she wanted to relax a bit.<p>

That and she was in a dilemma.

For the past few weeks, months even, Juvia hadn't even interracted with her beloved Gray-sama. Some of the Fairy Tail guild members assumed she had moved on and got over Gray. Most, however, thought she was playing hard-to-get and was trying to get Gray to act towards her the same way she did. In fact, Cana had even started voting polls for either assumption.

Despite this, Juvia hadn't even uttered a word regarding those rumours. None of the Fairy Tail members found it suspicious that Juvia didn't protest against those rumours. "No! Juvia objects! Juvia would never do anything to confuse Gray-sama! Nor would I want to get over him!" would have been what Juvia said if she hadn't become so... out of character. She decided not to protest upon finding out how much the Fairy Tail mages were willing to bet. Especially the overly confident Erza Scarlet who had decided to bet over 100,000 jewels for the 'hard-to-get' option...

Juvia stopped by a cafe to get some herbal grey tea–no, make that green tea. She needed to clear her mind, and having herbal grey tea would just cloud her thoughts with Gray. Right then, her dilemma involved Gray and his childhood rival before Natsu, Lyon Vastia. Juvia blushed at the thought of Lyon; he did confess to her the first second he laid eyes on her. As well as proclaiming his undying love for her, even to the point of having thoughts about him and Juvia alone. As Juvia sipped her green tea, she started to summarise what had happened for the past few weeks–

Juvia:

•ignored Gray for a few weeks

•was having a dilemma

•stressed out

Gray:

•realized Juvia's sudden change

•was said to be jealous of Lyon

•made Lyon promise not to get a girlfriend before Gray himself did (my reason for why Gray is hating on Lyon so much XD)

Lyon:

•gone for a month

•promised Gray to not get a girlfriend before he did

•unfortunately, was said to be helping Juvia get Gray jealous

For some strange reason, Juvia felt guilty Lyon was accused of something he did not do. The guilt welled up inside her, but was interrupted by a roar of thunder. Juvia could feel herself controlling the sudden weather.

"So this must be Juvia's doing..." the water mage mumbled to herself.

Abandoning the cafe— the green tea has long since finished— Juvia headed onward towards the border of Magnolia Town. She knew there was a bench somewhere around that spot, for that bench was her favourite sitting place that showed a spectacular view of Magnolia Town as well as the beautiful sunset when the time was right. Paying no attention to the weather—as always, her signature umbrella was by her side— Juvia quickened her pace to her favourite bench as she wasn't gonna miss the beautiful sunset.

By the time Juvia settled down on the bench, rain came pouring down in buckets. Juvia sighed at her bad luck; turns out the weather was just natural. First the voting polls, next her dilemma, and then this?! Opening her umbrella, Juvia slumped back on the bench. Certainly Juvia was by then the unluckiest girl in such situations—

"Oh, Juvia-chan!"

Juvia froze. Only one person in all of Fiore would address Juvia with the honorific '-chan'. She turned her head to face the back.

"Lyon-sama! What are you doing here?" Juvia asked the silver-haired ice mage.

"Oh, just sightseeing. Was in the middle of it when the rain started to pour," Lyon explained, holding up his drenched sleeves. "I didn't have an umbrella with me. Though I'm kind of immune to it since I'm used to the cold."

"Still, you need to shelter yourself. Come sit by Juvia," Juvia said, patting the empty space beside her.

"Um... okay," Lyon hesitated before taking a seat, his cheeks tinted with pink. He had to lean closer to Juvia to shelter himself—or at least his head— from the rain. Juvia didn't mind though; Lyon took that as an excuse to lean closer.

"So, why are you sitting all alone here, Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia is... thinking..." the water mage replied.

"About what?" the ice mage inquired almost immediately.

"About..." Juvia hesitated. "Juvia is having a dilemma. The guild members have suspected that Juvia has either stopped stalki– obsessing over Gray-sama or is playing hard-to-get... with you.."

"I'd expect that since most people consider me Gray's 'love rival'. I find it quite illogical for that assumption," Lyon thought aloud.

"Cana-san even started voting polls for the assumptions. Juvia would have told the Fairy Tail members that the rumours weren't true, but Juvia doesn't want to upset anyone. Especially those who bet around 100 000 jewels.." Juvia explained.

Silence filled between the mages as they sat side by side awkwardly; Lyon's head still resting on Juvia's shoulder. The pouring rain and thundering storm didn't even try interrupting their awkward silence; if the mages could hear Pantherlily's scream during the storm, it just might work to break the silence.

"Lyon-sama," Juvia asked the burning question she kept to herself. "What do you think of Juvia?"

The question itself was personal enough to make Lyon's mind go blank. He kept silent for a long time, trying to find the right words to say to the water mage. He didn't move, he didn't blink; almost as if he were frozen.

After much thought, and silence, Lyon decided to come clean about what he really thought of Juvia.

"You're... unique," he started off to said girl. "Words are certainly unable to describe how special and unique you are. Every time I see you, my heartbeat increases, and I start thinking about you more often than I should. Despite this, I'm basically nothing to you since you pay Gray more attention than you do to me. In fact, I figured there's no room in your heart for me to worm myself in. I guess you could say I'm better off not in love than trying to make you love me. It is exhausting work."

After hearing Lyon confess what he truly thought of the water mage, Juvia felt... hurt. Her first admirer after Bora the Prominence, confessing that he lost feelings for Juvia. Just because Juvia had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of Gray, she had forgotten about her admirer's feelings. Juvia felt sorry; even though no harm was done.

"But then again," the silver-haired ice mage continued. "I am quite disturbed I've been the subject of recent rumours about helping you get Gray jealous. I'd never do such a thing. Dating my ex-love interest just to get her love interest jealous is just... wrong. Not only will it hurt you, but it will hurt me even more. That's like dating your ex-lover out of sympathy."

"Anyway, this is just saddening. I'm being hated because of exaggerated rumours I wasn't even aware about!" Right then, Lyon's little confession had turned into a full rant. "People see me as Gray's love rival when I'd just fallen out of love with Juvia-chan! I'm not competing for her. And yet, people expect that'll happen! Because of all these damn exaggerations, these untrue rumours, I have haters! And I didn't even do anything! How is that fair, huh? How is it fair at all?!"

Lyon ended his rant by slamming a fist against the still-wet bench, his face red out of anger. All the while during Lyon's speech, Juvia stayed quiet and listened. She felt horrible! Juvia felt as though she had betrayed Lyon. She felt like it was all her fault; well it was kind of her fault, but this was just according to Lyon's so-called haters' assumptions.

Short of breath, Lyon decided to take his anger out by giving a loud, frustrated shout. Soon after, he was gasping for breath, and yet he still wanted to continue ranting.

"HOW IS ALL THIS MY FAU—" Lyon started to scream to the world, but was cut short by Juvia's soft lips. Lyon was speechless; Juvia gave him a damn long shut-up kiss to stop him from ranting. Not only that, this was his ex-crush we're talking about!

All the colour from Lyon's face quickly drained out. He continued watching Juvia kiss him passionately. Lyon was still wide-eyed and wasn't gonna kiss back; it might hurt him a lot more.

Unlike Lyon, Juvia was really into the kiss, her eyes closed with a faint blush on her cheeks. Juvia had expected Lyon would do the same and return the passion. Not receiving any reaction in return, Juvia parted from the kiss, her cheeks growing hotter upon seeing Lyon utterly confused.

"Juvia-chan.." Lyon muttered, confusion written all over his face.

The kiss made Lyon forget what he was ranting about earlier. Juvia gave him five seconds for the truth to sink in and when it did, Lyon's face turned from a faint pink to a full-on crimson.

"Juvia-chan... kissed me?" Lyon mumbled, his eyes shadowed by his wet hair. His face became redder as he turned to face Juvia. However, said girl was missing from her spot and was instead walking away.

"Juvia shall be going now. Farewell, Lyon-sama," Juvia said, lifting a hand to wave goodbye to the ice mage. Lyon was left sitting there, dumbfounded as ever.

Lyon felt like the happiest man alive. Despite the pouring rain, nothing could ever ruin Lyon's moment. He stayed in that bench for the longest of times, thinking about Juvia and only Juvia. It was just like the first time Lyon and Juvia met: instant love.

_It's official._ Lyon thought. I've fallen in love with Juvia, all over again. All over again...

With the memory of the kiss still fresh in his mind, Lyon left the bench, the very spot both mages fell in love with each other.

* * *

><p>My first ever Fairy Tail fanfic. I had a dream about this, so I had to at least write it out. Please, rate &amp; review. No flames please.<p>

~KS5

P.S. The part when Lyon started blushing wildly, please imagine that in chibi form. Thank you :3


End file.
